


Virtuous

by Miscellaneous_M05



Category: Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anal Sex, Bottom! Taeyong, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Hunters, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Religious Themes, Rimming, Secrets, Sex Toys, Supernatural Elements, Sword Powers, Top! Johnny, smut in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: "So why were we called in today?" Johnny walked into the conference room that was all so familiar to him in the abandoned building. All the other men were already sitting there, wearing their stylish suits, ready to discuss their plan of action.The AU where a whole group of male K-Pop idols are demon hunters.Chapter 5: Johnny comes home to an extremely needy Taeyong, and the sight is...very rewarding.





	1. A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, hope you enjoy! Okay, so before we dive straight into the story, I just wanted to explain some things about the fanfic. It is a K-Pop fanfic with many different boy groups. It is an AU and most of the characters are kind of out of character from how you'd expect them. You're going to have the demon hunters, and you're going to have demons that the hunters fight. Think of any action story, cliche shonen anime from the top of your head and this story will most likely have those elements. Not just that, but there may be some smut(BL) and just a warning, there are graphic scenes in general. Our "Photography Club" is just a group of guys who happen to fight demons with their bestowed swords and powers from heaven.

  There are times in life where we cannot allow secrets to slip. Sometimes, they're for the greater good of humanity. In this world, though, the greatest threat are demons, who only wish to cause havoc and hope for disaster. However, someone or something is there to always keep peace and tranquility in the world.

   Taeyong had his arms wrapped around Johnny's waist as he rested his head in the crook of the taller male's neck.

   "Johnny...do you have to go? I don't want you to leave, I know you'll be okay, but I want to spend time with you," he whined.

   "Taeyong, don't be like this, I'll be back soon. You know how important my bestowed duty is. It's going to be fine, I'll take you out when I'm back," Johnny reassures the other male.

  He kissed his fiancé goodbye and quickly put his sword in his sheath. Johnny walked into the large building with the words,"Photography Club" at the top. It was just another typical day for him and the other men. They would risk their lives and travel around to defeat demons.

   Specifically, Johnny and the other men fulfilled the roles of demon hunters, gifted with special colored swords that linked with their own souls to be able to gain abilities that could harm demons.

   He fixed the cuffs on his outfit as he walked inside the building and straight into the conference room. By then, the rest of the men were already there, also wearing their mandatory uniforms, which were professional suits. Johnny sat down at his seat to look up at his leader, Leeteuk.

   "Why were we called here again so soon?" he inquired.

   "Well I was just about to answer. Okay men, there have been strange sightings in Seoul. You all know, as well as I, that the demon smell lingers in the air. Our job is to find every demon and rid of their presence. However, the distinct smell being omitted is much different from the demons that we've dealt with before. As you know, there are different levels of demons. The ones we usually deal with are level 2 or 3. Those are known to have a strong alcohol-like scent. Meanwhile, the scent in the air recently has been more closely like tar or smoke, indicating a level 5 demon threat, which is the highest level, as we know for now, the strongest of them all," Leeteuk explained.

   "How many are there estimated to be?" V inquired.

   "Who knows...there could be only a few, maybe more. The problem isn't the quantity, what we're dealing with is a bigger threat, which is their strengths. We've never fought level 5 demons before. This is serious," T.O.P. answered.

   All the men sat in silence as they contemplated on their next move. The best part about these men were their gifted swords. Their little group was known as the "Photography Club" where they would meet in this abandoned building. In modern day, everyone was so focused on their cellphones that it was a perfect cover up in their location in the city. No one truly wanted to be apart of some dusty old photography club with nothing special or new to offer. Their members consisted of Leeteuk, their leader, his right hand man, T.O.P., Johnny, V, Baekhyun, Leo, Bobby, Jackson, Jooheon, Mingyu, and Bang Chan. Their swords were all unique in the elements they represented.

For instance, Johnny's sword had a purple hilt and his power manipulated the use of lightening and thunder. Jooheon's sword handle was red and his power manipulated fire. Leo's brown hilt manipulated the Earth, Baekhyun's yellow handle indicated his abilities in using light, such as the sun's rays. V's hilt was pink and incorporated acid formation, Bang Chan's sword hilt was grey, meaning wind manipulation.

    Bobby had a teal-green sword hilt for water control. Jackson had a blue sword hilt to use ice, Mingyu's sword was black and could be used for flight and navigation as his sword exclusively could be pulled into two parts and one part's shape could be used as wings and the other was for combat. T.O.P.'s orange sword was used for healing and indestructibility in battle, while Leeteuk's sword, the first blessed one, had a white hilt, which included teleportation, making quick travel faster, and telepathy, so he could know what his enemy was thinking strategy-wise.

Over time, all of these men realized their true duty and were surely there for one another, especially in the toughest of times. They were comrades and friends for sure...well...most of the time.

Jooheon leaned closer to Johnny. "So...is your fiancé still fucking around?" he aggravatingly asked.

Johnny, who was annoyed, and would rather not linger on some past mistakes and judgement calls, glared at him and leaned back on his chair.

Bang Chan shook his head disapprovingly. "Bloody hell, mate. Don't ask such personal questions," he reprimanded.

"Jooheon will NEVER learn, he's such a child and he's not even the youngest one here," Bobby simply stated.

"Just ignore him, he always wants to pick a fight," Mingyu sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but you guys are just as bad then since you're talking shit when he's right here, just saying," Leo trailed off.

"Jooheon, stop messing with Johnny, that incident was like a month ago, mistakes are made and learned from. Don't be an asshole," Baekhyun stated. Before Jooheon could answer, Jackson decided to add his own commentary.

"Stop it! Jooheon is a good guy! He always means well. You shouldn't judge him just because he sometimes comes off as annoying to you!" Jackson defended the other male.

"Okay! Enough! We have to save humanity and all you're talking about is pointless drama! Let's go back to discussing our strategy!" Leeteuk shouted, which caught the attention of the rest of the men instantly.

"First, we'll all split up to do patrolling. In the west district, I want Mingyu, Baekhyun, and Leo. In the east, I want V, Johnny, and Bobby. In the southern district, I want Jooheon, Bang Chan, and Jackson. Finally, T.O.P. and I will patrol the north. We'll all go in our groups and observe the areas for 10 minutes. Then, we'll meet in the center of the city to report our findings. Once the city is cleared of people by midnight, which is curfew time, I'll set bait. The demons will ultimately head into our location and we'll handle the problem. Do you understand the plan?" Leeteuk questioned.

The men agreed and ran off in their groups. Reaching their destinations fairly quick, they were off to find some evidence of the presence of demons. Mingyu's group managed to find footprints imprinted in the ground by demons. A demon's footprint is known to last in the ground and doesn't usually fade away. Johnny's group found demon spit covered on rocks. Bang Chan's group managed to locate demon nail clippings, those of which when they were not in their human disguises, they would chip off their fingers.

Finally, Leeteuk and T.O.P. noticed strong scents of tar and a trail of the smell, which led to the forest. In exactly 10 minutes, all of the men arrived in the center of the city, just as planned. They discussed their findings, which confirmed the presence of demons in the area.

Suddenly, all the buildings around went dark and no one was on the streets. This meant it was finally curfew time and people were finally asleep. Leeteuk laid some tar on the ground and poured alcohol over it. Doing so would attract the demons out of hiding, as they would usually assume that a fellow companion was nearby.

After a few minutes, the ground started shaking. The men could sense the demons running towards them. Then, there was a pause, indicating the expected arrival. All eleven men looked up to see, ironically, eleven level 5 demons. They were the ones that could hold the best human disguises, but they weren't in them at the moment. Their grotesque, red skin was clear, their black, hollow eyes were prominent, they had giant horns, large amounts of muscle, and were all well over 7 feet tall.

Oh...this was going to turn out very interesting. 


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going pretty easy for our beloved demon hunters...or was that the problem?

The demons all smirked at once as they stared down at the hunters and they finally spoke.

“Ah...demon hunters. We’ve heard of your kind. However, we’re not impressed, you’re all a bunch of pansies, pretty boys. We only have known you to fight our pathetic subordinates. Just saying, it won’t be so easy to defeat us as we are some of the strongest lower class demons. Don’t worry, after we kill you all, we’ll gladly take your souls,” the main demon standing in the center snickered in a condescending, deep tone.

T.O.P. smirked,”We won’t let you hurt any innocent people. In the name of God, we will destroy you and make sure to send you back to where you came from, which means you’ll never cross into the human world again!”

Oh really? I assume while you were lazily sitting around, you didn’t realize that we already killed and consumed some humans! They were tasty snacks, but the soups of brave demon hunters are much more worth the hassle!” another demon gleefully exclaimed.

The men went silent, if only they knew, they could’ve saved the poor civilians that suffered. However, their main objective at that moment was to defeat the demons in front of them and restore peace so the unholy creatures couldn’t harm any more people.

“Follow us, let’s continue our quarrel in a more secluded area. At least respect the city boundaries, so we don’t destroy it,” Leeteuk stated.

The demons agreed just to give the hunters a false sense of security. It didn’t even matter to them just as long as they could kill those demon hunters and take their souls. Finally, everyone reached a deserved area, which had enough space for a couple miles of proximity to be able to fight. All of the men powered up their swords, which each glowed with their representing colors.

Mingyu split his sword into two, one part changing into his wings and the other into a regular sword for battle. With all of the men ready, the demons split up and charged at each one of them.

Quickly, the first demon ran at high speed towards Leo. Leo took the soil from the ground and forced the creation of an impenetrable wall barrier. Then, Leo jumped up from the wall and his sword transformed into a stone-like state, which he had a strong hit to the demon’s face. The demon fell to the ground with harsh vibrations. With Leo’s Earth element, the stone-like sword felt like a boulder fell on top of the demon’s sensitive skin. Leo jumped back down and put his sword into his sheath.

“Hm, that was easy,” he contemplated to himself.

On the other hand, Mingyu’s opponent couldn’t even catch up to him as he glided effortlessly through the air. The demon tried jumping as high as it could to grab him but it was struggling. Mingyu flew so high, he ended up sneak attacking the demon from behind and slashed it straight through its back. It howled in pain as it clutched its wound, falling over.

Bang Chan didn’t even have to do anything drastic with the demon he was dealing with as his wind was powerful enough to bring hurricane-like force. As the demon was running, the wind pushed it back incredibly far, tumbling through the forest, and it was down.

Meanwhile, V took his opponent down in a short amount of time. Enough acid spewed from his sword, which blinded the demon he was facing off against. Baekhyun also conserved enough light energy and formed a giant beam, shooting a hole straight through the demon’s body.

Jackson’s ice powers froze his opponent in place and Bobby created a large current of water strong enough to cause heavy punctures throughout its skin. Johnny didn’t even try, as he accumulated large amounts of lightening voltage through his sword and electrocuted his opponent.

Jooheon, with only a small amount of fire released from his sword, burnt his opponent to a crisp. Leeteuk, on the other hand, teleported behind his enemy to confuse it. While it was distracted by his fast moving figure, he caught the demon off guard, slashing it right through its chest. Finally, T.O.P. head-on confronted his opponent, which it tried to grab his sword to break it. However, his weapon being indestructible, T.O.P. slashed through the creature as if it was nothing.

All of the men looked at one another, satisfied that the demons were defeated quickly, but very perplexed.

“They were talking so much shit and they had nothing to back up for it! What the hell was that? It was as if those demons were only a level 2 threat!” Mingyu exclaimed.

“Wait...if we actually defeated all of them, their bodies shouldn’t be here. They should’ve obliterated into dust and faded away, back to their worlds where they could not have access to ours...” V trailed off.

Suddenly, all of the men simultaneously felt a cold chill up their spines as they spun around. They heard sinister, maniacal laughs. All of the demons they “defeated” arose as if they didn’t even have a slight scratch. Their injuries were gone, their limbs were regenerated with self-healing abilities. All of the men were instantly caught off guard.

“That’s all you pathetic humans can do? Frankly, we’re disappointed. Now it’s our turn to be a little more serious in this skirmish,” one demon snickered.

The men all stared at one another, determination blazing through their eyes as they looked to see what their opponents would have up their sleeves next.


	3. The Delusion of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons have a surprise of their own to show the hunters. Do our heroes truly have enough strength to handle such power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things become really violent.

Suddenly, the men witnessed the strangest occurrence. The lead demon consumed its other ten companions whole. Then, a huge darkness clouded over the figure as all of the demons became one entity. It was now a humungous, 10 foot tall creature.

“Sorry to say, but we are now one. Not only do we have healing abilities, but since you all showed us your powers, we can mimic your own abilities with our fused body,” it laughed sinisterly.

The men’s eyes went wide trying to figure out how to properly handle the conundrum. Leeteuk immediately turned to T.O.P.

“HIDE NOW! YOU’RE OUR ONLY HEALER. WE CAN’T HAVE YOU FIGHT!” Leeteuk shouted. T.O.P., in understanding, ran to a corner and stayed there.

A dreadful intimidation and fear filled all of the men at once as they looked up at their impossible to easily defeat enemy.

“Well? What are you guys waiting for? We have to send this disgusting being back to the depths of hell!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he ran at a high speed towards the demon. He slashed his sword mid-air as a large beam of light accentuated the sword and went straight for the demon. However, the demon quickly caught the light burst with its own hand, not even affected at all by it.

Frustrated, Baekhyun charged at the demon head-on, slashing its throat and sending another beam of light through the cut. However, the demon quickly regenerate and threw a burst of sun straight at Baekhyun. He couldn’t block it time, being directly hit by it. He instantly passed out after experiencing high amounts of heat radiation, so T.O.P. created a barrier and started a slow healing process on him.

Panicked, Bang Chan, V, and Bobby all teamed up on the demon. While Bang Chan released heavy wind, Bobby threw pressurized water into the wind, creating a typhoon-like structure. This attacked the demon from its back, taking some of its balance away. V then quickly used the disoriented nature of the demon to his advantage by recharging the acid in his sword just enough to slash it through the demon’s chest. It reacted as a poisonous, burning substance which made the skin of the demon bubble up.

The demon was struggling, crying in agonizing pain as it tripped over. In its anger, it released a high-pitched shriek in Bang Chan, Bobby, and V’s directions which bounced off the surrounding area. They tumbled over as the demon kicked the three of them to a concrete wall. The strong impact at such a great distance banged their bodies harshly, breaking some bones as blood splattered from their bodies. T.O.P. pulled them to the side and started healing barriers for the three of them at the same time as Baekhyun.

Thankfully, Bobby, V, and Bang Chan slowed the demon down for a little while, so Leo and Mingyu teamed up. Leo made another wall created out of soil to be able to contemplate a strategy, but the demon instantly broke it down. As he tried to change the elemental form of his sword, the demon already reached Leo’s side and was about to attack. Just in a matter of seconds, Mingyu flew straight towards the demon’s head and stabbed it by its temple, blood splashing out as it were a water fountain. Yet in its pain, the demon could not regenerate the cut it took to its head.

Once Mingyu realized a weak point, he was about to attack again, but he noticed how the demon took Leo from the ground and started to crush his body in its hand.

“AHHH FUCK!” Leo cried in extreme agony as he coughed up blood. The demon could’ve killed him easily if it wasn’t for Mingyu’s quick thinking and slashing through the demon’s hand.

The demon held its palm, waiting for the cut to regenerate. In the process, it threw Leo to the ground. He could feel his arms and legs instantly snap and he could hardly even catch a breath. T.O.P. took Leo to the side and knew since he was in the worst condition, he had to give him the most attention.

As Mingyu was about to strike the demon’s head once again, it took note of his flight pattern, so it took Mingyu in its hand and ripped his wings right off his back. Mingyu’s pupils dilated as the torturous ache cascaded through his body. The demon threw his wings to the ground, crushing them and turning his sword back to its original state and dropped Mingyu’s body, elbowing him in his ribs. He was floating in the air for a good second, realizing the impact would hit him straight on his head, he knew it would kill him. He was falling at a fast rate and knowing his fate, he closed his eyes.

However, Johnny ran as quickly as he could and caught Mingyu in his arms, securing his safety and bringing him to T.O.P., who already was overwhelmed by the amount of people he needed to heal in such a tedious process.

Johnny tried to attack the demon from its back, shooting off strong lightening voltages, but it barely affected the demon.Jooheon threw a large fireball from his sword at the demon, but it only barely incinerated its arm just to be healed automatically.

Even Jackson tried to hold the demon back by blocking its path with an ice barrier, but it was instantly destroyed. Leeteuk quickly put his sword against his forehead and looked the demon in his eyes. Yet, he couldn’t read its mind at all, there was no battle strategy present. The demon was only focused on its main goal: to kill.

Even as Leeteuk used his sword to teleport from one area to another, the demon caught onto his movement patterns. Just as Leeteuk was about to change his pace and strategy, the demon took him by his hair, pulled on it, and threw him into concrete. His blood splattered all over the pavement. In distress, Johnny ran to Leeteuk and carried him to T.O.P.

“FUCK! Leeteuk too? Leeteuk is the strongest out of all of us and he’s our leader! Now I have to heal almost everyone and the only two that are conscious are Johnny, Jackson, Jooheon, and I. The healing is taking too long and all of them have sustained too many injuries,” T.O.P. contemplated as the stress reached a breaking point.

Jooheon was recharging the heat in his sword so he could try and create more effective fire from it. In the process, he didn’t realize that the demon was standing right behind him ready to attack him. Jackson, very perceptive, noticed as he ran to protect Jooheon. He tried to freeze the demon with ice, but it once again broke through the element. At that point, Jackson was determined to save Jooheon.

Right as the demon was about to hit Jooheon, Jackson pushed him out of the way. It’s hand pierced straight through Jackson’s stomach. He coughed up blood as it trickled down his mouth. The demon removed its hand out of Jackson’s wound. He fell to knees, too weak to react.

“Jooheon, I’m glad I protected you. I care about you a lot...the same way you care about me,” Jackson thought to himself as he slipped out of consciousness.

Jooheon fluttered his eyes, trying to comprehend what occurred. His eyes stopped at the sight right in front of him.

Jooheon couldn’t move, he was completely flabbergasted. Jackson...he risked his life to protect him while Jooheon was reckless and didn’t even pay any attention at all. The sight of seeing Jackson’s blood spilling out of his body brought Jooheon immense grief. Jackson was the one who supported him, made him laugh, the one...the only one who did everything to make him happy and see the beauty of life.

Jooheon quickly caught sight of the demon picking up Jackson’s body. Its only intention was to make an example out of Jackson right then and there by consuming his soul first. Abruptly, Jooheon’s sorrow turned into pure rage. Fire of heavy flames filled his sword up to the hilt as he stood up.

“You...YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET HIM GO! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING, DISGUSTING BEAST!” Jooheon shouted as his nostrils flared.

“Jooheon! No, calm down! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Johnny pleaded.

Jooheon didn’t listen. He charged in at full speed, cutting the demon at every angle that he could. He jumped and even slit the demon’s cheek open. Fire filled all the areas the demon was cut. It screamed in fury as its skin burned. It instantly dropped Jackson’s body, which Johnny carried him over to T.O.P.

“Come at me, bitch! I’ll make sure to incinerate you here and now!” Jooheon challenged, ready for whatever the demontried to do.


	4. Quick Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon now has to face the demon, clouded by strong resentment. How will that go? What does this mean for our hunters?

The demon smiled sinisterly as it charged at Jooheon. Jooheon’s sword released a large amount of fire, but the demon could care less. It pushed past the large flames and took Jooheon by his throat. It started to strangle the struggling man, which his sword had already fallen out of his grip.

The demon crushed Jooheon’s bones as he shouted in affliction. The demon drop kicked Jooheon and he was immediately knocked out. Johnny carried him to T.O.P. instantly.

“Johnny, I have to heal everyone else now. You’re our only hope, you need to do something or else we’ve disgraced our titles and have to submit to being defeated and killed by demons. I don’t know if my powers will even be enough to heal all of them completely. Their ripped up suite is the least of their problems. Leo is having trouble breathing, Jackson has a serious injury, Mingyu can’t stop screaming in pain about his wings being ripped off, and everyone else’s bones are completely broken,” T.O.P. sighed, feeling tense.

“No! We’re not done yet! Continue to heal the others, I’ll think of something,” Johnny bravely stated as he headed towards the demon.

“YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT BESIDES THE HEALER?! HAH! You have the pathetic lightening and thunder powers, what can you even do with that? It didn’t work on me before! Looks like I’m having a full course meal, eleven souls of demon hunters!” the demon chuckled with glee.

Johnny gripped onto the hilt of his sword and pointed it towards the demon. A strong, purple electric shock omitted from it, blinding the demon’s eyes and radiating harsh burns. This gave Johnny enough time to think and contemplate on his next move. The lightening was only strong enough to temporarily blind the demon for at least five minutes.

He reflected on everyone, thinking if he did and have his soul consumed, what would Taeyong do? His fiancé would cry, but what would he say? Suddenly, a memory came back to Johnny.

“Remember, sometimes, you need help. It’s better to work as a team collectively on a difficult situation than it is to deal with it alone. If you do something by yourself, you’ll struggle more. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, it doesn’t mean you’re dependent, it indicates you’re humble and wise,” Taeyong would always tell him.

Taeyong was right, even physically not being present with him, Johnny was still swayed by his beloved’s words of wisdom. He thought about it, the times the demon took the most damage was when more than one person attacked it at the same time. It made sense, there was no way it could truly block off simultaneous attacks. Leeteuk had taught Johnny and the rest of the men an ability in true cases of emergency. Johnny knew it was essential to use it at that moment.

Johnny scrambled around the area and picked up everyone’s swords. He even took T.O.P.’s even though he was healing the others. T.O.P. knew the risky maneuver Johnny had in mind, but at this point, they were desperate and it was a last resort.

He placed the swords down on the ground, one on top of the other. As all of them were piled on one another, the swords started to glow. By then, the demon regained its vision and spotted Johnny, but it was too late. The men all rose up, their injuries were completely healed.

Their eyes and bodies were glowing, the aura around all of them were their designated colors. Leeteuk was glowing white, Johnny was purple, Jooheon was red, Jackson was blue, Bang Chan was grey, T.O.P. shined orange, V was glowing pink, Baekhyun was yellow, Mingyu was glowing black, Bobby was green, and Leo was glowing brown. They all walked towards each other, simultaneously linking arms with one another.

Finally, a giant light blasted and resulted in all the men merging into one being. The special ability Leeteuk had taught the men was the forbidden technique of fusion, just like the one the demon used.

The immense demon looked down at the one handsome, muscular man standing below it. He had short, black hair, light tan skin, and deep brown eyes. His professional suit was plain and his sword’s hilt has every single representing color of the eleven men.

“W-Where did all of the men go? You’re humans! It is impossible for you all to do an ability like fusion!” the demon shouted in disbelief.

“Well, life is full of surprises, isn’t it?” the man spoke.

He quickly took the upper hand as he used a speed boost to trick the demon of his actual location. Due to his teleportation, he left after images of himself, which perplexed the demon. This gave him enough time to use his wings to fly above the demon. In seconds, he was standing on top of the demon’s head. He said a prayer to God, to be able to righteously defeat the evil creature and to stop it from terrorizing the innocent.

Instantly, he stabbed the demon through its head using a combined force of wind, lightening, water, ice, fire, light, the Earth, and acid. The demon shrieked in agony as it started to split in half. He jumped off the demon’s head and to its chest where he stabbed the heart with just as much force.

Almost immediately, the demon exploded into bits and pieces, leaving dust and a disgusting demon liquid behind, which also disappeared in seconds.

On the ground now, the one sword blew up to create eleven blessed swords once again. The man now became the eleven separate demon hunters as well. They all looked at each other, satisfied, large grins in each of their faces.

“We just defeated a level 5 demon, this is unbelievable,” Bobby marveled.

“It’s all thanks to Johnny! If it wasn’t for his quick thinking, we’d all be dead!” V exclaimed. The men agreed and thanked Johnny, who ultimately said it was a collective team effort, so the credit shouldn’t all go to him.

“This calls for a celebration, right?” Bang Chan inquired as all the men looked up at their leader, hoping he’d be fair.

“Nope! Did you just realize what we experienced? We had to use a forbidden technique as a last minute solution! We were all about to die! That was a level 5 demon but it wasn’t even close to the strongest beings from their realm! It was a regular level 5, imagine all of its superiors and their power ranks! They probably don’t even use levels! The demon stated it was of the lower class, so imagine how the upper class ones could be? We have a long way to go and starting tomorrow, we will train! We’ll become stronger and prepare for even greater threats trying to harm humans on Earth! We will work harder and figure out much more about our swords and powers, am I clear?” Leeteuk proclaimed.

“Yes, sir,” the men all groaned in frustration.

“Taeyong, I’m coming home soon,” Johnny thought to himself as he blushed.

They all walked home, happy with their major accomplishment. Even if it was just a start for their real threats that they’d have to deal with soon, it didn’t matter, because they had each other and would work as a team to complete their goals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Their fusion makes them turn into Young K from Day6.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always a little time for love, even in the face of horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating this story for the longest time. It’s just life, and I was busy with other stories on this site. I originally planned for this to be a whole universe and they face this big threat with many foreshadows included. However, I couldn’t do that, so I apologize. Thank you for all those that stuck around for this story. Instead, to end off this series, I decided to have some good old Johnyong smut. Enjoy!

Johnny being exhausted was an understatement. After dealing with Level 5 threat demons, Johnny was literally drained of all his energy. Honestly, he didn’t know how he could’ve lasted so long. The task was nearly impossible and they all almost died. Johnny took a deep breath and proceeded walking home. He couldn’t wait to see his fiancé, Taeyong. Taeyong was his light and motivation. He would do anything for the shorter male; Johnny would protect him at any cost. 

      He entered the house they shared together only to see all the lights off. Johnny instantly went into panic mode, trying to wonder where his beloved Taeyong would run off to. He wasn’t in the kitchen, nor was he in the living room. Where could he have been? 

    Johnny slowly opened the door to their shared bedroom and the sight in front of him left him stunned. Taeyong completely naked, covering himself with their sheets as his legs were completely parted. He could see his asshole opened up and filled with a vibrating dildo. He was a hot mess spread up nice and easy on their bed. Taeyong’s hair was sticking to his face, he was panting heavily, tongue out, and strong blush present on his cheeks. Then, Johnny snapped when he heard his name being moaned from the other’s mouth. 

“J-Johnny, please come back soon and fuck me. Please, please,” he moaned and withered on the bed as he took the dildo and rammed it right up on his prostate. 

Johnny realized that Taeyong didn’t notice he was there yet. However, whatever exhaustion Johnny had went out the window. They hadn’t had sex in a while, considering how busy Johnny was with the guys on his team. Demon hunting wasn’t easy and he sure as hell came home in the late hours of the night. Yet this, he couldn’t give up on an opportunity of since it was way too rare. 

Finally, Johnny completely opened the door and loosened his tie on his suit. He threw his tie to the side and revealed his tanned, chiseled upper body. Once Taeyong finally spotted him, he instantly blushed. He turned off the vibrations with the remote and sat up as best as he could with the dildo still up his ass. 

“J-Johnny! You’re back! I can’t believe it,” Taeyong marveled. 

However, Johnny wasn’t taking just that. “So. What were you up to? You seemed REALLY preoccupied? Why don’t you continue?” he inquired with a dark gaze.

“I-I guess so. B-But can you help me out too?” Taeyong shyly questioned. 

Johnny nodded and slowly crawled over to the bed. Taeyong’s cock was dripping with heavy precum and standing strongly on his stomach. He pulled Johnny by his shirt collar and immediately pulled him in for a kiss. They locked lips for a good couple seconds until they started kissing with more force. Taeyong’s hands found themselves tangled in Johnny’s soft hair as Johnny pulled Taeyong closer by his waist. Then, he put his hand on the grip of the dildo and pushed it further up onto Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong let out a little whimper then moaned loudly. Johnny took this advantage to enter his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth.

     The both of them weren’t strangers to sloppy kissing, so they definitely loved doing it as much as they could. Johnny’s tongue touched every crevice of Taeyong’s mouth as a little whine escaped his throat. Johnny sucked little on Taeyong’s tongue and bit down on his lower lip. When they pulled apart, a trail of saliva was left between each other’s mouths. To Johnny, Taeyong looked perfect as is. There was nothing he would change in that instance especially. His lips were swollen and bruised which made him look much more irresistible. 

Taeyong started playing with the buttons on Johnny’s suit until he completely unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned body. Johnny threw the suit jacket and his dress shirt to the side. Taeyong started palming on Johnny’s clothed erection which was still growing. He groaned as he pushed forward into Taeyong’s touch. Taeyong then took the liberty of unzipping Johnny’s pants along with his boxers in one go. He threw them off the bed. Now, Taeyong was entranced by Johnny’s large build and completely naked body. 

Johnny then pushed Taeyong down onto his back and bit his neck. He left his mark from the bottom of Taeyong’s ear to his shoulders. He bit down on his exposed collarbones and moved down to his chest. Then, Johnny licked over one of Taeyong’s nipples. He let out a shriek in anticipation and let Johnny continue. Johnny’s tongue continuously pressed down on Taeyong’s hardened nipple until he decided to bite down on it. Taeyong let out a small moan, which indicated to Johnny he should continue. Johnny bit down a harder and proceeded to move to Taeyong’s other nipple and attack it in the same way. He moved up and gave Taeyong another peck on his lips. 

“Alright...so this dildo is still up your ass. Give me the remote,” Johnny demanded in a husky tone.

Taeyong, not wanting to disobey Johnny, immediately handed it to him. Johnny smirked and turned the dial all the way to the highest setting. Taeyong’s eyes went wide as he let out a high-pitched scream. It hurt so badly, but it was perfect at the same time. It hit every spot on his insides as he finally knew what was about to happen. 

“J-Johnny, I’m about to-“

“Go ahead.” 

With those words, Taeyong released. His cum splattered in large globs all over his own stomach and chest. Finally, Johnny pulled the dildo out of him and Taeyong let out a sigh of relief. Johnny put the dildo on the nightstand and leaned into Taeyong’s chest. He licked the cum off and planted a kiss to his naval. 

“Do you want it raw or with a condom?” he inquired to his writhing lover beneath him. 

“No condom, please, I need to feel you,” Taeyong begged. 

Johnny jerked his own cock some more and tugged on his shaft before he felt it was just hard enough. He looked down at Taeyong’s hole and noticed it was already loose. He placed his cock by Taeyong’s hole and spread his legs a little farther. With enough space, he finally entered his tip inside. Taeyong felt the sting and immediately wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“P-Please, Johnny,” he panted.

Johnny couldn’t say no to that as he pushed his whole cock in, hitting right onto Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong covered his mouth to hide his loud moans, but Johnny wouldn’t let him. Taeyong screamed in pleasure as Johnny started thrusting in and out of his abused hole. Then, Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s cock and jerked it off. He put his nail into Taeyong’s slit, letting precum fall all over his fingers. Taeyong hissed as Johnny massaged the tip and moved down to stroke his balls. After a couple more harsh thrusts, Taeyong finally cummed all over Johnny’s hand and let out a sigh of relief. Johnny followed right after, ejaculating inside Taeyong and letting the cum slip right out of his hole. Johnny reached down and lapped up some of his own cum out of Taeyong’s hole. After teasing him for a bit more, he collapsed right next to him. Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong. 

“I’m sorry for any mistakes I made in the past,” Taeyong sighed. 

“Don’t worry about it. You know I’ll always forgive you and love you,” Johnny responded, planting a kiss on the nape of Taeyong’s neck.

“I love you too. I know your line of work is dangerous, but I always have the confidence that you’ll come back to me. There’s no doubt about it,” Taeyong smiled. 

“I’ll always find time for you. The guys are important, and so is saving the world. However, nothing can compare to my Taeyong,” Johnny replied, snuggling a bit closer. 

Even with some type of threat around, there is always time for a little love and compassion. 


End file.
